The Clinical Research Unit is envisaged as a facility for the study of patients with diseases of particular interest to investigators in the Medical Center who are prepared to carry out such investigations as will lead to methods of improved patient care, increase understanding of the disease process, or extend the basic understanding of the altered metabolic state. The facility permits study without financial considerations being foremost. It provides a common area where a number of different investigators from different departments representing different disciplines may work together and stimulate one another. This will facilitate an interdisciplinary approach to conditions studied. The Unit is housed in an area specifically designed for its use. It is hoped that such an area designed for clinical research will foster higher quality clinical research and research not previously feasible on the usual service unit.